Strangers Come to Konoha
by WriterApprentice
Summary: NOT A CROSSOVER! Six friends opened a portal into the shinobi world, unlike ninjas they weild different powers. How will they be able to get home or more importantly, adapt to their new enviorment? NO FLAMES PLEASE
1. Ch 1: 6 Friends

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, except my OCs and I love them very much.**

**Summary: Six friends accidentally open a portal into Naruto's world, but they're not from our planet and they have powers that ninjas don't have. With no way back (for now), how will they adapt to this new environment full of sharp objects, dangerous ninjas, untrusting people, and many more? Or more importantly, how can Naruto and his co. get used to them? Yes there is magic! (No! not that kind of magic! sickos)  
**

**NO FLAMES!!! But please Read and Review.**

**Rated T for language and violence. **

**Author's Note (read before going on to the story): First chapter is focused on the OCs, not a lot of excitement until the near end. I have great ideas for a lot of fanfics, but my grammar sucks.**

"test" Speech

"_test" Thought_

/test\ /Actions\

"test" Spells/Skills

* * *

**Strangers Come to Konoha**

**Ch 1: 6 Friends**

"Hey Cassandra, hurry up or we're going to take forever!" shouted a boy with flaming red hair

"Alright, alright I'm coming," answered Cassandra _"Sheesh all I want to do is look at the plants for just one second, but no he's thinking the world was going to end soon or something." _

After getting up, wiping off the dust from her robes and pushing her brown hair out of her eyes, Cassandra quickly caught up with her friends.

"So where are going again, Seth?" Cassandra asked.

"For the millionth time already, some people need us to help examine this ancient ruin!"

"Alright already, you don't have be all Fire up my ass!" snapped Cassandra

"Well if you would remember what we were supposed to do he wouldn't be frustrated with you," said a bored tone that belongs to a girl with long, silky black hair.

"Hey who asked for you opinion Sora, this is our little problem,"

"I'm just telling you that's all" rolling her eyes.

"So how long do we have to walk?" asked a calm yet serene voice.

"We'll it looks like we're almost there, Rebecca but you'll have to ask Michael since he can talk to the Winds." answered Seth while looking back at the blue haired girl.

"What do the Winds tell you Michael?" asked Rebecca to a boy who looked younger than his age with flat blonde hair.

"The Winds tell me that we're really close now, about 4 strides from here," answered Michael.

"4 strides, shouldn't he be already there?" questioned Cassandra.

"4 strides to them is 2 mile to us since Wind can travel really fast," explained Michael.

"That's good news to us then, one more day out here we probably get killed by the monsters here," said another teen with gold spiky hair that made an impression of the sun.

"Point taken Alex; I hope the people at the site have potions, we're running out of mana," said Sora.

"And we need to repair our weapons a bit, they're starting to look a bit battered," noted Seth inspecting his sword, Volcano Heart.

"Well what I'm more interested in is finding out about this ruin," said Rebecca. "Hope this quest will turn out better than the time when-"

"Don't you dare mention it," warned Cassandra.

"Sorry."

* * *

For the next hour, nobody said much except the giggling of Rebecca and the sharp looks of Cassandra. That was until they met another monster. 

"SCREECH MUHAHAHA!!!!" shouted the creature. (AN: please don't ask me why, this came out of my head -.-;)

"Aw crap, the last we want to do is battle another Hyper Squirrel." moaned Cassandra.

The Hyper Squirrel looked like your ordinary forest squirrel (but bigger), except the fact that one of its eyes was bigger than the other and the pupil was dilated. Its tooth was all yellow and misplaced like tree stumps with one of them dangling by a single root.

"WEEEEEEEEE HEHEHE!!! ME FOUND ACORNS!!! SUGAR ACORNS!!!" shouted the (ahem) delusional critter as it went to strike Cassandra.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!!! Get away from me you maniac!" shouted Cassandra as she tried to summon her staff to hit the squirrel's little noggin. (if it had one)

WHAP! Seth luckily was able to hit the monster as it flew a few feet into the air and crashed head first into the ground. But it seemed unaffected as it quickly recovered and changed targets.

"Guys, get behind me, I'll take care of this." ordered Seth as he got into battle position with his 2-handed sword.

A red aura quickly surrounded the sword as Seth began to charge up for the attack. The monster, unfazed, was running to bite off Seth's face with its wicked jaws. Seth quickly swung his Volcano Heart smashed the ground with tremendous force.

"Inferno Force"

A large fissure formed on the ground from the hilt of the sword as fire erupted into the sky. The monster was met with an intense heat as it was blown away and hit a tree with sickening splat. Charred and smoking, the monster made a feeble attempt to continue but gave up and died. The others were stunned by Seth, even though they had been friends for a long time they still could not over come his power. For a second there was a bit of silence.

"I feel sorry for that squirrel," said Rebecca, breaking the silence.

"You feel sorry? WHY WOULD YOU FEEL SORRY FOR AN INSANE THING LIKE THAT, A THING THAT COULD HAVE KILLED US?!" shouted Cassandra, shocking Rebecca.

"I-I-I didn't mean that Cassandra," said Rebecca as tears formed in her eyes.

"/sigh\ I keep forgetting how sympathetic you are to nearly everything in this world, I'm sorry."

"It ok Cassandra no harm done, I thank you for the apology," said Rebecca as she brightened up. "Oh look the squirrel dropped something!"

Alex goes up to the corpse of the monster, or what was left of it, to find two vials. Though it wasn't much, it made Alex smile over their reward.

"Yes we're in luck; looks like it dropped a mana and health potion!" cheered Alex as he picked up the vials, one containing clear, blood red liquid and another that held clear blue liquid.

"Good, then we better save this up until we get to the excavation site." advised Sora

"Are we almost there Seth?" asked Alex.

"Yep, just over that hill,"

"YAY FINALLY I THOUGHT WE WOULD TAKE FOEVER!" shouted Cassandra.

"_Weird, wasn't she, usually, the one who kept us waiting? -.-;" _thought Seth as he watched Cassandra race through the forest path, leaving a trail of dust.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Yes, my first chapter done and I'm starting the second one! 

Hope you liked this fanfic, don't worry I'll get them into Naruto's world soon, probably 3rd chapter.

No flames please ok? Flames will equal the annihilation of this fanfic until someone does something. (i'm joking (or maybe i'm serious))

An SOS to fanfic authors, I'm still not use to the edit/preview program (annoying piece of crap) It doesn't act like Microsoft Word (which is the reason why my fanfic looks werid) so can anyone give any tutorial of how to work it? Please.


	2. Ch 2: The Templars and the Inspection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I repeat /picks up loudspeaker\ I DO NOT OWN NARUTO /Earth shatters\ Thank you.**

**Author's Note: OMFG! OMFG! I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT MY FIRST ENCOURAGING REVIEW! OMG THANK YOU Dmygo/hugs to death\ I noticed that in the 1st chapter, I didn't describe the garments my OCs were wearing so I'll try to squeeze that in.**

**Chapter Overview: Now during this chapter, you'll learn some more about the classes of the OCs. But you kind of know what Seth's class is already. What's more is that you'll be able to see what powers they have control over too!**

"test" Speech

"_test" Thought_

/test\ Action

test Effect

* * *

**Strangers Come To Konoha**

**Ch 2: The Templars and the Inspection**

_Not much was know about the ruins, not even it name, origin and purpose. When it was first discovered; many historians and archeologists tried to unlock its past, but all had failed. The ruins were barely recognizable making it impossible to match with any of the ancient texts. However there was one that told of a legend, a legend of a long lost class of people that were able to bend space into portals, portals that lead to many different worlds and dimension. These group people called themselves the Portal Templars; but they soon split into 2 classes, one the World Templars and the other the Dimension Templars. Even though their name was well known, they were very secretive from society and put strict rules on sharing their knowledge. Never the less they worked together with the outside world, exploring the universe and dimensions, forming many alliances and obtaining knowledge, they soon constructed a Universal Portal in their capital that led to every world and dimension. But everything had a price; a minority of people grew envious at the Templars and wanted to pry open their secrets, they began to join together and planned to pillage their capital city. On that fateful day; they laid siege to the city killing many of them, but the Templars had the upper hand of the battle and opened the Universal Portal that sucked the army into many scattered realms. But an accident happened during that event, a bomb exploded at one corner of the structure causing it to become unstable. The instability caused the portal to explode in titanic bursts of energy which instantly caused the city to collapse and incinerate all the Templars. The explosion soon spread to all the worlds and dimensions causing the same effects. When it was all over people had forgotten the Templars, it was possible that the explosion had gone into the Memory Dimension and wiped away all the memories of the Templars. Every record and cities of the Templars, everything that indicated any existence of their class was destroyed in the explosion, everything except this. Even though all the Templars were caught in the explosion there were some that survived, unfortunately they no longer hold that memory._

* * *

**At the Excavation Site**

What was once a clearing in a forest; soon became a dig site, bustling with activity, the sound of digging, and logical conversation. Artifacts were being examined, monuments were carefully dug up, old scrolls written in strange symbols were being preserved, people were recording the images of ruins, but most of everyone was focused in the center of the site. Around the whole place was a magically built fence; the entrance, on one side, was guarded by a muscular man in heavy amour that reflected the sunlight, his sword and shield by his side. On the other side; a young wizard garbed in loose grey robes, with no apparent weapon filled his post.

"Wow we finally made it!" exclaimed Alex.

"Whoopee dee doo to that," said Sora, with a hint of relief.

"Well we better first get clarification to enter," said Seth as he walked up to one of the guards.

"State your business here," said the swordsman.

"We're here on a request by the person who is in charge of this excavation." replied Seth.

"Do you have the papers as proof?" asked the mage.

"Yea, just give me a sec," said Seth, as he searched his pockets. "Ah, here it is!"

* * *

**Warning: Boring Section Ahead About Class, Clothes, and OC Bio -.-;**

Seth gave one of the guards an official looking letter with a crest stamped on it. The guard read through, and then gave it to the wizard who checked its authenticity. After checking it, the wizard gave it back to Seth, but told him that they need to get ID cards by answering a few of their questions.

"Ok, ask away," said Seth.

"Please state your name and age,"

"My name's Seth and I'm 17 years old."

"State your class and element,"

"I'm a Fire Warrior,"

"What weapon do you use and what is its name?"

"I use my 2-Handed Sword, Volcano Heart," said Seth as he unsheathed it; showing a red double-edge sword with imprints on it that looked like a raging flame. At the end, a small glowing red orb was imbedded at the crest.

"And what about your amour, what is the quality?"

"_That's definitely a weird question." thought Seth. _"My breastplate is made out of iron but it's been enchanted to withstand Fire. My Crimson Cape is made out of Enchanted Cloth which gives me protection against heat." explained Seth

"Ok that would be all, here's you card," said the wizard creating it from thin air, showing an exact image of Seth whit his name and other information. "Next please."

"My name's Sora and I'm 15 years old," stated Sora. _"/yawn\ When can we be done with this waste of time?" grumbled Sora._

"State your class and element,"

"/sigh\ I'm a Twilight Summoner, so yea I'm able to summon dark/night elementals."

The mage raised an eyebrow at Sora "Impressive, I never thought I be able to see one."

"Yeah, yeah are you going to gawk at me all day or go on to the next question?"

"What weapon do you use and what is its name?"

"My Summoner Staff is Dusk Caller." answered Sora showing off, what looked like a crescent moon resting upon a small platform. The crescent emitted a soft silver aura that allured both of the guards into a slight anesthetic state. The rest off the staff was a long stick made up of a steel-like material.

"And what about your armor?"

"You mean my Midnight Robe and Lunar Cape? It's made out of the wool of a black sheep, woven together from Night Essence while my cape is made from Mithril Fabric and Powdered Moonstone." explained Sora, as she pointed out to her black robe that looked like the evening sky and her cape that had a white crescent moon against a twilight background.

"Just one more question, is it true that people who use Dark/Night Element are able to see clearly though dark?" questioned the wizard.

"Yea, we are either born or trained to be able to see through the darkest of dark which gives us an advantage. I was born with it which makes it easier to train with Dark/Night Elements."

"Thank you, that'll be all," said the wizard, giving Sora her card. "Next"

"Hi, the name's Cassandra and I'm an Earth Mage, but I specialize in plant magic which might explain why I love plants so much. The weapon I'm using is my staff called Gaia's Staff." babbled Cassandra, as she picked up a long, slim stick that strangely had a sprout growing on the top. Slightly beneath the sprout; the staff's body separated and twisted, like a tree, around the plant giving an impression of motherly protection. "My robe is called Venus Garment, which is made from Enchanted Flax." explained Cassandra as she pointed out to her white robe; which had orange linings and green vines that spread all over and encircling a crest at the center. The crest showed an image of a healthy tree, spreading out its vast branches out into the sky. "I think I covered up everything, so where's my card:)"

"You forgot the mention how old you are," said the wizard.

"…oops, well I'm 15 years old." said Cassandra as she started to blush at her careless mistake.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed careless mistakes are an everyday thing," said the wizard as he gave Cassandra her card.

"Just one question though," said Cassandra as she took her card.

"Yea what is it?"

"Why do you want to know about our amour?" questioned Cassandra.

"Safety regulation; before you guys came, a Crystal Wielder was wearing a robes with a quartz stitched on, he was zapped at the center of the dig site. Luckily he survived; but something weird happened like an implosion from inside him which created a portal, still they got him out of the way." explained the guard. (AN: There were still some active magic that reacts with certain materials)

From that, everyone's reaction was now O.o (yes even Sora was shocked, but she did a good job in hiding it) and they started to have first impressions on their quest.

"But hey don't worry; currently your armor and robes aren't made from any material that can put you in danger. said the wizard as he tried to calm down everyone. "So who's next?" (AN: I know you possibly getting bored right now)

"My name is Michael and I'm 13 years old."

"13? You look a bit younger than that," said the guard as he cocked an eyebrow and stared into boy's amethyst eyes. He was checking if Michael was bluffing to show off.

"It's natural for teens to look younger now, since there are better health regulation and stuff." explained the wizard. "Anyways, you were saying?"

"Oh yea, I'm a Wind Wizard but I can also use lightning due to the popular belief that lightning is part of Wind (AN: it's my and some other's opinion, no flames please). My weapon like most Wizards are a pair of magical gloves, (AN: I kind of wanted something different than the usual staff or wand) mine is called Thor's Hand." explained Michael; as he showed a pair of white gloves that were purple around the edge. "My Tempest Robe is made from the wool of a Storm Sheep," said Michael as he showed a normal purple robe that had short sleeves but a long collar that stood erect.

"Ok, here's your card only 2 more people left to go."

"_Well it took us long enough, we better hurry up or we won't get a lot done." thought Alex as he looked up in the sky trying to calculate what time it was._

"Next please," (AN: You know you can stop reading these parts)

"Name's Alex, I'm 16 years old, and my class is a Light Guardian. My weapon, well it's technically not a weapon -.-, or should I say my shield is called, Sunray Blockade." explained Alex, as he showed the guards a curved carving of the sun made from a golden metal. In the middle was embedded a glowing yellow diamond; it was the size of a baby's thumb. Despite its size, it contained immense power destined to protect its master and his friends. Alex's suit (AN: not robe, but a tight suit); Sunflare Suit was bright yellow and sleeve-less with long pants, having been made up from enchanted leather.

Finally (AN: And I mean really mean it) it was Rebecca's turn.

"My name is Rebecca, and like Michael, I'm 13 years old. I am a Water Cleric from Divine Mercury; my weapon is a mace, Morning Dew," said Rebecca, as she held up a large crystal, blue orb which was attached to a short thick rod of metal. The orb looked more liquid than solid, but attached to it were a couple of needle-thin ice that left a trail of mist. Rebecca's Cleric robe, Soothing Mist, was a sleeve-less garment, a short skirt, and big shoulder straps that fluttered in the wind like wings.

"Finally, you all have your ID card make sure you don't loose them because they are needed to gain access to areas and information." said the wizard, with a sigh of relief.

"Well that took us a big chunk of our time." complained Cassandra. "It seems we spent an hour and a half on the inspection! X("

"Then we better hurry or else we'll be late in meeting our client, she has a very tight schedule but I think we'll make it." said Seth.

After meeting with there client, who was glad they made it on time; our friends quickly got down to business in helping uncovering the rest of the ruins, practically the center area. They were blissfully unaware, unfortunately, of the event that would send them reeling through space.

To Be Continued… (Don't you just hate those words?)

* * *

**Sneak Preview**

"Rebecca! I told you not to recite the translated incantation! Now look at what you done!" shouted Sora, as she tried to be heard over tempest.

"I'm sorry! I was just too excited over our achievement." said Rebecca, as she desperately clung on to a secure rock.

"Forget about that, what about us? We can't hold on much longer, the suction is getting stronger!" shouted Seth, as debris flew up to be quickly consumed by a hungry black hole.

"Cassandra! Can't you call on the trees to secure us with their roots?!" shouted Michael.

"I can't, the trees themselves are having their own problems of staying rooted!" answered Cassandra.

"Damn it!'

For a few seconds, the 6 friends clung on, hoping that the portal would wear off soon. But there luck soon worsened when a terrifying sound was heard.

CACK! RUMBLE, RUMBLE!!!

"Oh no! The rocks-"warned Alex. But before he could finished the rocks they desperately held rocket off the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" they all yelled in fear as the Wind screeched through their ears and Darkness fell upon them. In the abyss, all 6 of them disappeared into the unknown, not known what would happen next.

* * *

Finally I'm done and this is only chapter 2! Wow! 

Can't believe this took me the whole day non-stop to write this chapter filled with a bunch of fillers.

Anyways, chapter 3 will come a bit late because I have 2 projects due on Wednesday so I'll be busy.

Hope you enjoy my fanfic.


	3. Ch: 3 The Portal Reopens And Disaster St

**Disclaimer: I own my OC and I'm very proud!!! But… I don't own Naruto, OMG WHY!!!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!**

**Author's Note: Oh god… stayed up until 3 in the morning to finish 2 projects and now I kind of regret posting up the 2nd chapter. The 2nd chapter, in my taste, sucked but I'll promise to do better! I definitely need to get more reviews so I'm thinking of changing my summary.**

"test" Speech

"_test" Thought/Past_

test Effect

_test Incantation_

/test\ Action

* * *

**Stranger Come To Konoha**

**Ch 3: The Portal Reopens And Disaster Strikes**

Sunlight filtered through the scattered clouds as it shined over a small campsite. The wheels of activity soon went into motion as the land woke up the morning air. Flower buds open and birds stretched their wings, the creature of the night went back to sleep. The early wakers quickly went to do their usual morning schedule which included, most importantly, making breakfast. Cassandra was one of the first to wake and so was Alex, the others would soon wake up to start there job again.

"Good morning Alex, slept well?" greeted Cassandra as she did some stretches.

"Yea and you?" answered Alex.

"Me too. Well we better get changed and prepare breakfast for the rest." said Cassandra.

"Yea, the last thing we want to see are grumpy people with unstable powers in the morning."

The 2 friends laughed a bit before they went for a quick wash by the river. A while later; Seth, Michael and Rebecca were awake and found a hot breakfast of oatmeal, toast, and eggs. Beside it was a steaming pot of coffee, fresh brewed herbal tea, and milk.

"Good morning everyone!" greeted Rebecca.

"Good morning Rebecca, Michael, and Seth." said Alex and Cassandra together

"YAY, you made breakfast!!!" cheered Seth as he piled his plate with eggs and toast. (he has stars in his eyes)

Everyone sweat dropped as they watched Seth in his daily morning gusto.

"Hey, where's Sora she'll be late for breakfast." asked Alex.

A mumbled groan was heard from a tent as the flap was pushed away revealing a very moody Sora. Sora, you would say, was not a morning person; she usually would accidentally blow up something on her way but the perfumed scent of herbal tea kept that at bay.

"Morning Sora, herbal tea?" greeted Michael as he handed Sora a steaming clay cup.

"Hm… thanks…" said Sora as she accepted the cup, sipping the tea with bliss.

"So how did you sleep, Sora?" asked Rebecca as she helped herself to a serving of oatmeal and toast, followed by a cup of tea. (AN: Rebecca is a vegetarian)

"I've never slept better in my whole life, I feel great." mumbled Sora.

"You don't sound great." said Alex, as he poured himself some milk.

"You've forgotten I'm not a morning person." retorted Sora.

SPLAT!

A piece of egg accidentally landed on Sora's face, what's worse it happened from Seth's morning gusto. The egg slid slowly off of Sora, but she grabbed and threw it on the ground revealing a dark, fiery face. Seth on the other hand was shrinking under Sora's death gaze as he tried to mumble an apology.

"Seth…" Sora hissed icily. She looked like she was going to send Seth into Darkness, but she inhaled and sighed slowly. "Please don't do that again, ok?" said Sora with a hint of death etched on it.

"Ok…"

"Are you going to eat anything Sora?" asked Michael when he noticed her empty plate.

"No, since it's nearly a full moon but I'll start to become hungry again when the moon wanes." explained Sora. (AN: since she's is a dark/night summoner; she's connected to the symbol of dark/night, the moon)

"I see." said Michael.

For a couple of minutes, they talked a bit about the center area of the ruins.

"Strangely the area felt like something was bending the space around us; but it was really weak so we couldn't classify if this force was spiritual, magical, or physical." said Cassandra.

"Well we did find some tablets that bore unknown runes." said Rebecca. "My team will be able to record and translate them on the holo-prism." (AN: they don't have computers, holo-prisms are crystals shaped like a prism enchanted to record and create holograms that you can move around and stuff. Oh yea Rebecca is an expert in Rune Translation since she's a Cleric and they are needed, not only to heal, but to take care of ancient texts.)

"That's great; we might be able to find out the name of this place." said Seth returning back to his usual self.

"Well we better start working," said Alex as he picked himself up.

"Ok, you guys go ahead while Rebecca and I are going to clean the dishes." said Michael. With a wave of his hand the dirty utensils levitated and soared to a wooden bucket. Rebecca followed suit pouring water from her outstretched hand.

"So Michael, did the Winds ever tell you about this place?" asked Rebecca as she reached for the detergent.

"No, the memory of the Winds is kind of short since they travel to so many places most of them look the same. We could ask Cassandra however, an Earth's memory is nearly eternal." answered Michael as he got out to cleaning cloths.

"I asked her already, but the trees and plants don't remember anything they even said that the Earth seemed to have forgotten as well." said Rebecca.

"That's not possible; the only way that could happen is if there was a gap in the timeline. But the Time Keepers never reported any during their last inspection, which was 2 days ago." said Michael.

"Well, it makes sense that a natural disaster could've happened here, but why would the Earth not remember this place?" said Rebecca.

"I don't know, but I have a funny feeling about this whole situation." said Michael as he dried off the last dish.

"Come on we better hurry or we're going to be late." said Rebecca as she grabbed Michael's arm.

"What the-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" shouted Michael as he zoomed through the campsite with Rebecca leading the way.

* * *

**At the Center Excavation Site…**

SCREEEECH!

Rebecca soon came to a full stop; Michael unfortunately was flung into the air. But with quick thinking, he was able to bend the Winds to make a platform underneath his shoes.

"Great timing guys we really need your help." said Alex.

"Oh, really what is it?" said Michael.

"Michael do you think you can help Cassandra move that boulder" pointed Alex. "And Rebecca; we need you to summon Water, the ground here is hard as rock and since our water pipes are blocked we need you as a substitute while we fix the pipes."

"No problem, we'll get this over with as quick as possible." said Rebecca

Rebecca went in front of the area of hard earth and started to wave a hand, in circles, at the sky. Soon clouds started to shirt closer together creating a small dark cloud. A few tinkles of rain landed on the ground, but soon a short downpour followed. The ground soon became soft, making it easier for the excavators to dig. Michael and Cassandra were doing great at removing the boulders. Cassandra called on the trees to help them move the rock with their roots, while Michael pushed the rock with his hands at a distance.

"Well that's done, thanks for your help guys." said Cassandra.

"No problem" said Michael and Rebecca.

The six friends soon went to work on the excavation for the next moment. It was nearly the afternoon when one of the diggers discovered something.

"I think I struck something!" shouted the digger.

"What is it? Come on let's get it out!" shouted a very excited Seth.

After a few minutes of digging, they revealed a strange platform that had strange runes carved on it. There were six corners of the platform, each corner held a damaged tablet with a cracked crystal in each.

"Wow this is amazing!" said Rebecca.

"I've never seen anything like this." said Sora.

"Hm… that space bending feeling is stronger here, this is the source alright." said Seth.

"Well I don't see anything besides this platform." said Cassandra as she walked up to the middle.

"Cassandra wait! DON'T GO-"warned Alex.

Click, clunk.

Cassandra had accidentally stepped on raised tile which caused mirrors to rise and surround the platform, but left small spacings between each other.

"Cassandra I think you should get back here." said Seth

"Ok"

Click

"Argh, not again!"

Huuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmm…

A glow was growing from the base of the 6 corners to the very top. The tablets were glowing as well, but the light was weak and uneven.

"Ok Cassandra, just walk care-"

Click

"SETH!" shouted everyone.

Psooooooooooooooom…

"Aaaaaaaa!" screamed Cassandra as she ducked.

The tablets shot 12 beams of energy; the first six were shot midair at the center of the platform creating a small orb. The other six were shot at the mirrors, which were now spinning at inhumane speed. The beams were rebounded; occasionally hitting each other which strangely changed there appearance from yellow to white to translucent. One by one the beams changed direction to meet the orb which became more and more glass-like.

When the final beam reached the orb; everything stopped, the mirrors started to slow down and recede underground, the corners stopped glowing except the tablets, and in the middle a glass orb was floating in the middle. What was strange about the orb was that it seemed more liquid than solid.

"Cassandra, are you ok?" asked Sora as she ran to her friend's side.

"Yeah I'm ok, man was that some ride. Let's do it again!" said Cassandra.

"No again!" shouted everyone.

Cassandra just sighed as everyone went to inspect the orb.

"What the? Something's inside the orb." said an archeologist.

Inside the orb was a moving black mass, it began to enlarge and as it did it began to become more separate. Soon everyone saw thousand and thousands of symbols, slowly swirling inside the orb. There were a few symbols that they recognized but the rest were too alien and strange to them.

"Wow, look at all of them I wonder what happens if you touched one." said Alex, pointing his finger to a random symbol.

"NO DON'T ALEX!" shouted everyone.

Poke.

The orb rippled like water under Alex's touch; when it stopped the symbol enlarged. The symbol looked like a 4-pointed star with a hole at the center, there was a strange dagger that stabbed at the very center of the star. Under the symbol were some runes; behind it was a map of an unknown place divided by boundaries, labeled with many symbols. (AN: not sure how many ninja symbols are in Naruto's world)

"Hm this is weird; the runes spell out a place that doesn't exist in this world." said Rebecca, after a quick translation.

"Well what does it say?" said Sora.

"The Elemental Countries." said Rebecca.

"What a really strange name, a country devoted to the elements." said Sora.

"Hm… would you look at this map." said Seth, as he touched a red glowing country. "Rebecca, what's the name of this place?"

The country enlarged to show in-depth boundaries of forest, mountains, and villages. One of the villages was bigger than the rest; on it was a strange symbol of a leaf with a swirl on it. Underneath the country was a long row of runes and underneath the symbol were also more runes.

"/sigh\ This is going to give me some time, let's see." studied Rebecca.

* * *

**A few seconds later…**

"Ok the first name is called the Country of Fire and the second name is the Hidden Village of Leaf or K-koo-no-ha." stammered Rebecca as she tried to get the words right.

"A village of Leaf in a country of Fire, that makes no sense. -.-;" said Seth. (AN: which I agree, what's the connection between Leafs and Fires?)

"Hey what's this?" said Rebecca as she brushed off some dirt on the floor. The ground revealed a short sentence of runes that curved before disappearing in the dirt, but these were more complex and confusing.

"Hm… looks like an incantation." said Sora.

"How do you know?" asked Cassandra.

"Look at the position of the runes." pointed Sora. "They go in a certain position; this one here goes in a circular direction judging from the curve it goes in."

"Wow, you definitely know a bit about written text." said Michael.

"Well being a Summoner, we have to read a lot of incantations to be able to obtain our summons." said Sora.

"Well you're not going to be able to read this. These runes are far older than the ones we have, but they have a slight similarity so I might be able to get them translated after noon time." said Rebecca.

"Speaking of noon, it's Lunch! Man am I starved." cheered Seth.

* * *

**After a quick Lunch…** (AN: we have to skip this part if we want to hurry up a bit) 

"So how goes the translation?" asked Sora.

"Ugh… I swear this like my Final Rune Exam reincarnated, but 10x eviler." groaned Rebecca.

"-.-; Just make sure you don't accidentally read out the incantation." said Sora.

"I know Sora." answered Rebecca.

* * *

**A few seconds later…**

"YES PRAISE THE ELEMENTS I FINALLY GOT IT TRANSLATED!" shouted Rebecca as she celebrated a bit. "It says;

_From this world to another,_

_Connected under the chain,_

_Bend the Space around_

_And open the portal_

_To bring us together_

_With our celestial brothers and sisters_

_Open the Universal Portal!_

"NO REBECCA!" shouted Sora.

But too late, a sound or electricity crackled through the air as everyone turned to the direction of the orb. The runes around the center started to glow and the tablets began to power up. The symbols in the orb, that were once floating aimlessly, were sucked into the very middle. The body of the orb seemed to collapse inside as a dark void began to spawn. At that point the damaged tablets shot off beams at the portal, the beams created an aura around the blackness giving the impression of an eclipse. Soon it was over and there was silence.

"Whew at least nothing bad happened." said Alex.

CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

The beams started to waver and the ground shook as the blackness started to spew out of its shell. Soon the beams broke and the portal exploded into the size of a boulder and started to suck the air like a vacuum. It was only luck that everyone managed to escape, everyone but them.

"Rebecca! I told you not to recite the incantation! Now look at what you done!" shouted Sora, as she tried to be heard over tempest.

"I'm sorry! I was just too excited over our achievement." said Rebecca, as she desperately clung on to a secure rock.

"Forget about that, what about us? We can't hold on much longer, the suction is getting stronger!" shouted Seth, as large debris flew up to be quickly consumed by the black hole.

"Cassandra! Can't you call on the trees to secure us with their roots?!" shouted Michael.

"I can't, the trees themselves are having their own problems of staying rooted!" answered Cassandra.

"Damn it!"

For a few seconds, the 6 friends clung on, hoping that the portal would wear off soon. But there luck soon worsened when a terrifying sound was heard.

CACK! RUMBLE, RUMBLE!!!

"Oh no! The rocks-"warned Alex. But before he could finish the rocks they desperately held on, rocket off the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" they all yelled in fear as the Wind screeched through their ears and Darkness fell upon them. In the abyss, all 6 of them disappeared into the unknown, not known what would happen next.

* * *

**5 Light Years Away From That World…**

It was now Lunchtime for everyone in Konoha and that meant that a certain Ramen Stall was expecting someone.

"Oi! 7 Miso Ramen please!" shouted a loud and energetic blonde teen.

"Coming right up, Naruto." answered Ichiraku. (AN: not sure if I spelled his name correctly)

A few minutes late Naruto was served his first bowl of Ramen, but before he could even touch it.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"What the heck was that?!" shouted Naruto.

Everyone's attention was now focused on the sky as they saw a large orb that looked like water or glass. Even Tsunade was outside, from her paperwork, looking at the strange event. The orb soon disappeared as a black hole opened from the middle. 6 beams of light shot out form the hole as it crashed in the woods in front of the village. With a loud sucking sound, the hole closed leaving the sky as it was.

(AN: the beams colors represent the elements our friends posses so; Water-Blue, Earth with Plant magic-Orange with a hint of Green, Fire-Red, Wind-Purple, Light-Gold, and Dark-Silver)

"What in the name of Hokage was that?!" exclaimed someone.

"And what were those lights that came from it?" said another.

Soon the whole village was murmuring about the whole ordeal most of them believed of an invasion of Konoha.

* * *

**At the Hokage's Office…**

Tsunade had summoned 6 groups of 3 ANBU guards to go and inspect the locations of where the beams had landed and report every detail. If there was any threat they would have to attack.

"Do you understand?" ordered Tsunade.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." responded the ANBU as they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**At the woods (ANBU POV)…**

"Team 1, go inspect the location of the blue beam." ordered the captain through their earphone walkie-talkies. "Team 2, inspect the red beam. Team 3, inspect the orange beam. Team 4, inspect the silver beam. Team 5, inspect the gold beam. And my team will inspect the purple beam."

The ANBU went their separate directions unaware of what they'll meet.

* * *

**In the middle of the woods (OC's POV)…**

"Ugh… what a ride I hope I didn't hit my head, all you alright guys?" asked Rebecca as she rubbed eyes from the bright sun. "Guys?"

Rebecca snapped open her eyes and stood up as she inspected her new surrounding. Finding none of her friends she began to panic.

"Oh no, we must have been separated when we got out of the portal! It's my entire fault, I'm so stupid at times like these, Sora warned me to not say the incantation but did I? NO!" shouted Rebecca as her eyes began to water. "Ok just calm down Rebecca; your friends are still here and you'll be able to find them and everything will be all right." said Rebecca as she wiped away here tears. "Ok first things first, what should I do in a new environment? Let's see what did the High Priest say?"

"_Whenever you're lost, it's always best to summon your weapon for protection."_

"Oh yea." said Rebecca as she raised her hand in a holding position. A soft blue aura began to emit from her hands as she summoned her weapon. Out of nowhere mist, water, and ice swirled into her hands giving form of a mace. In a flash, Rebecca was now holding out her Morning Dew and her shield, Ice's Mirror, which she bought at the excavation site.

"Now what do I have to do next? Hm…"

"_Always find a clean source of water, remember Water is the most important key to survival and the body."_

"Hm… water, there doesn't seem to be any since these trees indicate that only rainwater is the only source. But I think I can feel a small body of water up ahead." said Rebecca as she started to walk.

But before she could even go one step; someone shouted and it sounded really close, Rebecca turned around and gasped…

To Be Continued…

* * *

OMG! My first cliff hanger; if you hate cliffhanger you can kill me if you want! Hooray for chapter 3, its finally done and now were moving towards Naruto's World. Next chapter are some small battles, and mean small so don't get your hopes up too high! 

I really hope I can get more reviews; I need reviews to fuel the fanfic. .

Anyways, chapter 4 is being written write now as we speak but with school work and a Science Exam I have to cut back. But please be patient, hope you enjoyed my fanfic.

If not, tell what I need to improve I'll be happy to hear. :)


	4. Ch 4: Hostile Welcoming Part 1

**Author's Note: I seriously need more reviews because they're like the life force of fanfics. Right now, I only have 1 review, JUST 1 sobs… **

**To all my reader; what should I do to attract more people?**

**To Phionx's ASH: Thank you for reading my fanfic and loving it! About the cliffies, I'll TRY my best avoid them, but sometimes stories need them for color.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto, but I don't ok? Anyone that says I do will get blown up from my magic! On to the story:D**

**Now we finally see a bit of action from the others and I repeat; a little, so don't get your hopes too high.**

"Don't" Speech

"_You" Thought_

_Just_ Incantations

Hate Effect

"Damn"Skills/Spells

_**Homework Translated Talking**_

* * *

**Strangers Come To Konoha**

**Ch 4: Hostile Welcoming Part 1**

**In the middle of the woods (Rebecca's Location)…**

Rebecca turned around and gasped as she saw to 3 figures wearing black jumpsuits with matching black pants. They each wore a pair of black sandals, black fingerless gloves, a strange green vest that had many pockets and headbands that had the same strange symbol carved on a strip of metal. What was most awkward was that they were wearing masks that strangely looked like a certain animal.

"Um… hello." greeted Rebecca as she tried to make peace. The strangers were silent which gave Rebecca an uneasy shiver. "Can, you understand me?" Silence only answered her question. "Well, I come in peace ok? I don't mean any harm." said Rebecca as she slowly set down her mace. Rebecca slowly got up without tarring her eyes away from them. She slowly walked up to the 3 stranger with her hands held up in peace.

Thunk!

In a blink of an eye, a star shaped blade was thrown at Rebecca, but she dodged it and heard the deadening thud of metal colliding with wood. Rebecca jumped back and took up her Morning Dew, holding it in battle position. The 3 strangers then did strange action with their hands; as they did Rebecca felt spiritual power being bended. In a quick action, Rebecca swung her mace back as it started to glow blue.

"Freezing Wave"

Before the 3 could react; Rebecca swung her mace forward, creating a wave of blue mist straight at them. A cracking sound was heard as they looked down in surprise. Ice started to form on the middle of their bodies freezing their hands and connecting themselves to one block. Fortunately their heads and legs were unfrozen but the weight of the ice and 3 people that were stuck together, made escape nearly impossible. Rebecca soon was waving her arms in a graceful manner.

"Foggy Blanket"

Thick fog began to pour out of the woods like a flood, obscuring the vision of the 3 ANBU. Rebecca quickly escaped to avoid killing anyone and possibly causing chaos; she found her self out of the dense fog and walked a bit slower. She decided the most important thing to do was to find her friends as quickly as possible. The 3 ANBU were left stunned and helpless at what they saw.

"What kind of jutsu was that?" exclaimed one of the ANBU.

"I don't know; but it must be very powerful, she used it without doing hand seals." said the second ANBU.

"We better report to the Hokage, this situation might become worse." said the third.

"Worse? Yeah right, she didn't even try to kill us bet she just a push over." scoffed the second.

"No matter, let's just go back." said the first as he tried to turn.

Wham!

Unfortunately, as the ANBUs tried to turn they went off balance and fell head first into the ground. After much toil they got up and walked but…

Crash!

Fell down again. They planned to walk as one since they were connected; as they worked it out they started off again.

Smash!

The block of ice was too big to fit through the trees so they had to sidle there way through.

"_Ugh… we're going to be laughing stock of the whole village when we come back. I hope the others are doing fine." thought the ANBUs._

* * *

**In the middle of the woods (Seth's Location)…**

Seth groggily opened his eyes as he tried to get used to the sunlight, he soon became wide awake and apparent of his new surroundings. He got up and looked around and only saw trees, strangely there was no sound of the normal wood inhabitants.

"_Must have scared them off when I landed, oh well" thought Seth as she checked to make sure that his weapon was still with him._

"Well I better go find the others, I doubt they be very far." said Seth.

As Seth began to walk, from experience, he had this tingling feeling that he was being followed. He perked up his ears and heard really quiet yet distinct breathing that stood out against the quiet of the woods. Seth, with one quick action twisted around and unsheathed his Volcano Heart.

"Come out and show yourself, I know your there!" shouted Seth acknowledging the presence of 3 ANBU.

They jumped from the shadows that hid them on the branches, with a kunai in hand, they were ready to attack. For a couple of second no one moved, they just stared at each other waiting for the first move. Then 1 of the ANBU ran and disappeared, which had shocked the Fire Warrior, and was face to face with Seth. Seth jumped back as a strange dagger was about to stab him in the heart.

"_Shit these guys are fast, better test my new skill if it can hit these guys." thought Seth as the other 2 ANBU jumped._

The 2 ANBU threw a couple of shuriken at Seth, but with ease, they were deflected with his sword.

"My turn." said Seth with a grin.

Seth began to swirl in place, creating an orb of air. Seth began to spin faster and faster making the air compact into a tight space, as it did the ANBU began to feel heat growing as the orb began to glow. In a burst of light the orb ignited into swirling fire, burning the grass and ground around it.

"Raging Vortex"

Seth spun to the ANBUs with frightening speed, along his way he left a path of singed grass. The 3 only had moments to jump as there eyes stung from the dry heat, the fireball missed them only by mere inches resulting in having their uniforms slightly burned. They were soon surprised as the fire abruptly changed direction and came charging towards them. Then the fire dispersed revealing Seth with his now glowing red sword. Seth slashed at their chest and the ANBUs felt a slight sting, but the wound was only slight. Seth did a back flip in mid air and struck the very hilt of his sword on the ground, releasing the red aura from the sword.

"Meteor Shower"

The ground exploded as huge chunks of flaming rock were thrown into the air. The ANBUs easily dodged them and were ready to strike Seth to the ground. Seth quickly jumped away but let his sword stuck on the ground, the ANBU landed on the ground with ease.

"Heh, you were foolish of using such a slow jutsu and leaving your sword in the hands of us." teased 1 of the ANBU.

"Really, I think you should reconsider. Look up." pointed Seth.

"What the hell?"

The rocks were now stuck in mid air and seemed to be attached to thin red strings which came from the crest of the sword. The rocks fell leaving a long tail of raging flame as it tried to crush the 3 ANBU. The ANBUs jumped away but…

KABOOM!

The ground and rocks exploded at impact; fire spewed everywhere and a large column of debris shoot up to the sky. Everyone in Konoha felt a small aftershock as loose objects rattled and saw the large plume of smoke from what was left of the devastating attack. Luckily the fire didn't ignite the woods, but the ANBUs unluckily were rocketed off the ground, into the air, and were heading straight to Konoha.

* * *

**At Konoha Gate…**

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo… CRASH!!!

The 3 ANBU had fallen from the sky and in front of Konoha Gate, all of there uniforms were charred and smoking. Their masks were long burned away, leaving their faces blackened and some of the skin peeling. Their legs were also burnt; revealing muscle tissues that were starting to bleed. Their body, however, was spared from the worst.

"SOMEONE GET A MEDIC-NIN HERE IMEDIATLLY!" shouted one of the gate guards.

People quickly crowded around to get a look at the ANBUs; a few had fear in their eyes as they saw the immense damage. Team 7 had just arrived when they saw the 3 unconscious ANBU; all of them were amazed and wondered who in the world would have so much power. Sakura then came forward telling the guards that she could use healing jutsu; they allowed her to proceed with the rest of Team 7 behind her.

"How bad is it, Sakura?" asked Naruto as he watched Sakura healing one of the ANBU.

"This is really bad; they're suffering from third-degree burns and looks like they've been slashed at the chest, but it's not very deep. Luckily their bodies were protected from their clothes." said Sakura.

"This is awful; whoever did this will pay." said Naruto.

"Well I hope the other ANBU will be ok." said Sakura.

* * *

**In the middle of the woods (Cassandra's Location)…**

Whispering; that was she heard, whispers amongst the air. But it wasn't normal human whisper, this sounded like leaves in the wind. Amongst the whispers were talk of old and wise; it sounded like the slow creaking and groaning of century old spirits. What Cassandra was hearing was the conversation of the trees. Cassandra was already awake and having a small chat with the natives of this world and all were surprised of finding a human who spoke their language.

"_**It is hard to believe that we, for the first time, have communication between a walker." said one of the trees.**_

"_**Well I was born with this power and also I have a love for plants." said Cassandra.**_

"_**What else can you do?" asked the trees.**_

"**_Well I can borrow your abilities, but only if you are willing to." said Cassandra._**

"_**Borrow?"**_

"**_Yeah since I'm a Mage I can only borrow the elements, but Wizards can bend the elements." said Cassandra. (AN: I'm just using my imagination here)_**

"_**Mages? Wizards? We only heard of shinobis" said a tree.**_

"_**Shinobi? What are those?" asked Cassandra.**_

"_**I guessing you're not around from here, well shinobis are ninjas." said a tree.**_

"_**Oh I see, almost like rogues and assassins." said Cassandra.**_

"**_Exactly and they don't really trust outsiders like you. But we'll be willing to help you; it's been getting lonely having to talk to each other, but talking to you is a new experience and we don't want something to happen to you."_**

"_**Thanks for the-"**_

Cassandra abruptly stopped as she felt a presence, but she couldn't pinpoint its location. The only hint was that this thing was near and there were 3 of them.

"_**Behind you!" warned one of the trees.**_

Cassandra jumped just in time as a blade was thrown at where she was just before.

"The hell!" exclaimed Cassandra.

"_**It's the shinobis, careful they're very fast."**_

Then 3 ANBU jumped from the shadows, each was holding a shuriken and looked like they were ready to kill. Just then Cassandra had removed a bracelet, Heart Wood, which was on her left arm. The bracelet was thick and made out of bark, around it were all kinds of different leaves that grew. Cassandra held the bracelet in front of her face as she began to chant.

_Spirits of Venus_

_And children of Nature_

_Heed my call_

_And come to my aid_

_From this hour of need_

_Let me borrow your powers!_

Orange and green light exploded as a circle filled with symbols and a drawing of a tree was formed. One by one, orbs started to come forth from the depths of the woods and began to swirl toward Cassandra's bracelet. When the last orb reached its destination, the land around seemed to go through a change. The trees became a bit flexible, the ferns grew longer, the vines became sneakier, and the flowers began to grow in numbers. At first the ANBUs were amazed at Cassandra, but quickly put it off as they threw their shuriken. Cassandra quickly summoned her staff and batted them away like they were nothing but flecks of dirt.

"Root Spear"

With a sway of her staff; blade sharp roots erupted from the ground. The ANBU only had moments to jump away as the roots tarred their uniforms.

"Dagger Leaves"

Leaves fell from the sky and shot straight at 3 like arrows, as they did the edges of the leaves sharpened. Many were dodged but a few were able to graze the faces of the ANBU.

"_Damn, looks like I got to do a different spell." thought Cassandra_

With a twirl of her staff, orange buds began to grow out of the ground.

"Flowers? What harm is that going to do us?" smirked one of the ANBU.

"You'll see." said Cassandra, with a tone amusement.

"Irritating Bloom"

The buds began to bloom revealing a red center, as they did they created a fine cloud of yellow. At first the ANBUs felt nothing but seconds later they were scratching themselves silly, their eyes began to water as it puffed up and turn red. All over there body was the constant torment of irritation.

"What the hell is this!" exclaimed 1 of the ANBU.

"The pollens from the flowers can go through clothes and extremely reactive to human skin." said Cassandra.

"Then why isn't affecting you?"

"Because I conjured it, so it doesn't harm me or any of my friends. Now that you're busy I guess this is goodbye." said Cassandra as leaves and flower petals surrounded her. With a wave a farewell, she disappeared in a blur leaving the 3 in blinding itchiness.

* * *

Done with another chapter, but this is only part 1. I hope you liked this chapter:)

Don't worry, Naruto and some of his friends will be able to fight against the 6 friends.

Skills/Spells/Incantations

**Earth-Plant Mage: Cassandra**

**Mages do not bend the elements unlike Wizards because in their laws; bending the elements goes against the flow of the Universe.**

Tree-Mage Connection: Every Mage are required to have a connection between the elements in order to help them with their magic attacks. For a Mage to borrow the powers of the elements, they must first earn the trust of the elements through talking in their language. For some; a Mage has to do a deed more the element but some are lucky when they just talk to it. When a Mage earns the element's trust they have to speak a certain elemental incantation for the element to be able to share their powers. Cassandra's incantation is an Earth-plant incantation and is one of many, many incantations existed. A mage bracelet is also needed as a transfer for the power to go into the Mage's body.

Root Spear: Mages are able to cast the roots of trees, making them extremely sharp, on enemies. This type of magic is very lethal as it can rip anything at the slightest touch. The roots burst from the ground at very high speed, by the time the enemy blinks the roots surround the person.

Dagger Leaves: The trees are willing to give up some of their leaves; which when they drop become more sharp and solid. Although the leaves turn solid, they still are light weight which makes them nearly impossible to avoid because they start to move at random direction.

Irritating Bloom: Flowers who are willing to help a mage, change their genotype (genetic makeup) which changes their phenotype (physical makeup) and making there pollen very irritable to human skin. They change back quickly after their job is done to ensure that the balance of Nature does not get disrupted from their abrupt change.

**Fire Warrior: Seth**

**Warriors use energy and share a bond with their weapons; they treat them like a companion.**

Inferno Force (from ch. 1): Energy is transferred from Warrior to ground causing a burst of fire energy. The hilt of the sword is used as a focuser which helps the energy to be concentrated, without it the attack would just be weak and uncontrolled in direction.

Raging Vortex: Air is bended using the sword to attract it. As the air continues to contract around the Warrior, it ignites into fire almost like the way a star is born. In order to move, the Warrior must continue spinning or lose all the air that fuels the fire. Changing direction is very hard and takes a long time to master.

Meteor Shower: Can only be done in the air. While in air, the Warrior must collect energy at 2 locations of the sword; the crest and hilt. There must be equal amount of energy in both location or an imbalance can occur causing an explosion of fire energy. From the air the Warrior plunges the sword into the ground at full force causing it to be thrown into the air in pieces. The energy at the crest of the sword creates a chain between the fires that surrounds the rocks. The crest then pulls the rocks at a speed that can cause explosions and aftershocks on impact.

**Water Cleric: Rebecca**

**Clerics use divine energy to use the environment around them to their use; their powers are used not only for self-defense but to help people.**

Freezing Wave: Spiritual power is collected in the mace of the cleric which is use to freeze the air around. When enough spiritual water energy is collected; the cleric releases it in the form of a wave. This wave causes temperatures to drop below -50 C. When the wave hits its target, the air around it freezes creating ice.

Foggy Blanket: Spiritual water energy causes the air around to become moist yet cold, which creates fog. The spell obscures the vision of enemies but not its caster; which results in making the enemy feel lost.


End file.
